24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mike Novick
Married? I think i might have seen a wedding band on his left ring finger. This may be irrelevant but I'm just throwing it out there. Snsean11 04:20, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : If you can find a scene where it is clearly visible, you can add a Note about it in the section at the bottom and list the episode where it appears. Since we don't know if Mike is a widower or not, I don't think there is a place for it in the main article area. 07:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) You can see it clearly enough on his big photo at the top.--SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, Mike's worn a wedding band in every season. I started making a list of characters who wear rings, but are never referred to as being married, such as Chappelle during Season 1 and Wayne in Season 6. --Proudhug 13:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Image Where did you get that picture? I can't seem to find it on the official website or twentyfouronline.com. However, this page has been greatly improved. Well done! : Thanks. The photo comes from a new 'alternative' group of publicity photos that has been circulating. - Willo Appearences Fixed I fixed the appearences list. Tylerco113x 21:07, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Intro Paragraph Error Mike Novick was never introduced as Palmer's campaign manager in Season 1. Patty Brooks was his campaign manager. Novick was always introduced as "chief of staff". It's possible he replaced Brooks after she was fired, but I don't know if a replacement was ever formally named during the show. I believe the first line of his article should be changed to reflect this. : You're absolutely right. Be bold! --Proudhug 09:53, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Nightfall? When is it ever stated that Mike Novick had anything to do with Operation Nightfall? This seems like pure conjecture. Xlator 14:04, 13 March 2007 (UTC) : Mike is seen with David in the opening moments of 24: Nightfall. --Proudhug 22:19, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :: I'm fairly sure this is a continuity error with the show. In Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am, when Mike Novick is talking about Jack Bauer having gaps in his file, Palmer says "Was one of those gaps in the summer, about two years ago?" Mike then says "yeah, how did you know?" and looks confused. This exchange would surely never happen had the two collaborated on the nightfall mission. Even if Mike forgot about the entire mission, surely Palmer would have said "do you not remember that big mission we set up together?"--Acer4666 00:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : The two did not collaborate on the Nightfall mission in the continuity of the TV series. In the separate continuity of the comic book, published years later, they did. : Can't wait to hear how Proudhug will explain this one. : Unlike Proudhug I don't walk around with a sledgehammer and slam EU pegs into the square holes of the TV series. It's perfectly obvious to me that the comic is a separate continuity, one entirely different from the TV series, and also entirely different from the Findings novel... and the idea of that we have the power to decide "canon/non-canon/rectons" never worked and never will. The TV series is 1 continuity. Nightfall comic is a separate one. So is The Game. All these sources are separate, discrete marbles in the 24 bag. 09:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: There are almost always ways to explain things. I don't remember if it was explicitly stated that Mike knew the details of Nightfall or was actively involved (I can check tomorrow). But I don't see that it's that important. We report on Wiki 24 what was seen and mentioned and note any potential discrepancies, leaving it up to the readers to decide what's right and wrong, or if there's even any contradiction at all. I don't see what would be accomplished by separating everything into thirty different separate continuities, other than confusing everyone and complicating the wiki. :: Day 1 takes place in the spring. We know this because that's when the California primaries are held, and it's "a couple months" after January 14, according to Jamey. We also know that Nightfall happened two years to the day prior to Day 1. Mike's statement of a gap being "in the summer, about two years ago" blatantly contradicts this if we assume that Nightfall is in fact what he's referring to (the name was never stated). It's possible Palmer's initial hunch was about a different mission that Mike wasn't involved in, or it could be that they both just forgot that Nightfall happened in the spring. Or we can assume this episode is part of a different continuity from the rest of the series. The better plan is to leave in all of the information, note it in the BGIN and let the individual readers decide what works best for them. --proudhug 13:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree we should report what is seen and mentioned and note any potential discrepancies. However I disagree on where we should include this. If a discrepancy arrives, I say do not note either version in the iu part of the article, instead noting both in the oou section. In this case, the scenes between Mike and Palmer do very much indicate that Mike was not on the phone hearing that Drazen had been blown up and reporting this to Palmer during the mission. So we remove the section from the iu part, and in the BGIN say "nightfall stated that Novick collaborated with Palmer during Nightfall, however the scenes in the TV show imply he was completely unaware of the mission". --Acer4666 14:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Sounds perfect! --proudhug 16:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Mike Novak It's not only on the English version, but also on the Dutch season 5 DVD set. It's misspelled as Mike Novak, not Novick, while it should being like that.--Station7 12:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Voice-only Appearance The article and character appearance chart indicate Mike Novick making a voice-only appearance in the fifth episode of Season 2, Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm. Having watched that episode and looked/listened for Novick's voice several times, including once very recently, I've never heard it. I suspect that somebody counted this as a voice-only appearance because David Palmer is seen talking on the phone to Mike Novick, and Palmer says Novick's name; however, we never hear Novick's voice talking back to Palmer from the phone. Can anybody tell me when Mike Novick's voice is actually heard in this episode, or should we remove his voice-only appearance?--Sampson789 (talk) 03:56, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :It seems that this has been left over from when Mike's appearances were first ever listed and it's never been altered. After Palmer tells Mike not to co-opt law enforcement over the phone, a voice can be heard saying "OK", but it's actually background noise of the generals talking behind Palmer. You don't hear Mike's side of the call at all, so I'll remove the appearance--Acer4666 (talk) 11:28, September 13, 2014 (UTC)